


Arthonnen

by eschscholzia



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, Children, Double Drabble, Gen, Teitho Fanfiction Contest, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: Legolas subs in as archery teacher. Written for the July 2017 Teitho contest: "Ideas."





	Arthonnen

When the usual Mirkwood archery instructor was called away, it was her idea to ask Legolas to step in. Legolas agreed, thinking it a pleasant change. A teacher many years before had told him that the surest way to refresh one’s skills was to teach new students. 

For the most part, the young elves were studious, concentrating on their shots. A few eagerly wanted to tell him about the archery sets their Naneths had behind their flets. 

“Really?” he nodded. 

Some had problems with form, whom he was able to gently correct. Their faces beamed as they showed improvement.

And then there was Arthonnen. 

Arthonnen was frustrated, and Legolas was frustrated he had not yet found the way to help Arthonnen. 

“Let me watch you draw again,” Legolas said, carefully moving among the stands and quivers. 

As Arthonnen drew his bow, Legolas noticed that he turned his head to sight his arrow with the other eye. Legolas’s eyebrows drew up, and he reached for a different bow.

“I have an idea. May I trade you this bow instead? Try this in your other hand. I know you write with the one, but I think you have a different dominant eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely happy with this story, so I am parking it here on AO3 where nobody will read it, as opposed to Fanfiction.net. :-) Someday I hope to be able to look back and see how much my writing abilities have improved since now!


End file.
